


And A Happy New Year

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's a little restless, but Tony suggest they grab a doughnut. Is there even anywhere to get a doughnut on New Year's Eve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts).



Darcy stood by the window staring out into the New York night. There was too much light pollution to see the stars, but the Christmas lights were still up, brilliant flashes of color out in the dark. She adjusted her shawl over her bare shoulders, taking the opportunity to step out of the heels that looked amazing but she was already tired of wearing.

“Hey.” Tony's smooth voice pulled her attention away from the window, and she looked over and smiled at him. He was wearing a suit, or he had been. The jacket had been lost somewhere, and he looked pretty damn good in an Iron Man red waistcoat.

“Hey.” She gestured around the very tinsel-y penthouse. “It's a nice party.”

He nodded, his dark eyes moving over her. “And yet you...” He pointed at her. “You don't look like you're having a very good time.”

She rolled her eyes, her head bobbing from side to side for a second. “I'm just not feeling it tonight. Big group of people, all that. I'm just a little restless.” She made a face. “Sorry. It really is a nice party.”

“So let's take off for a while.”

Her eyebrows went up as she looked at him. He looked perfectly serious. “What, you mean right now?”

He shrugged. “Sure.” His eyes dropped down to her feet, a smirk turning up one corner of his mouth. “Go get some comfortable shoes on and we'll go get a doughnut or something. I'll meet you on the landing pad in 15 minutes.”

She narrowed her eyes a little. “But this is your party.” She gestured at the people milling around, all smiling and having a good time. “Won't someone look for you?”

“ _That_ is the beauty of being me. They'll assume I've sneaked off with some hot brunette.” He gave her a wink, making her smile a little. “Seriously, Snow White. Shoes. Landing pad, 15 minutes.” Before she could say anything else he'd turned and moved away from her, threading his way through the fellow party guests, chatting as he went.

15 minutes was _not_ enough time to change out of her dress. It was enough time to get some better shoes, though. Darcy stooped to grab her heels off the floor before making her own way through the party, eyes glued to the floor to make sure she didn't step on something unpleasant in her bare feet.

People smiled at her as she passed, but no one _stopped_ her, and soon enough she was taking the elevator down to the floor with her own apartment. Her thumbprint on the Indentipad beside the door let her in, and she dropped her shoes down just inside. Her purple Converse were sitting there, and she put them on as quickly as she could.

Her floaty black dress had been bought _specifically_ because it had pockets- because there was one she liked a little better that didn't, but _pockets_. She took the time to slip her ID and a tube of her dusty rose lipstick into her pocket before heading back out to the elevator.

Tony was already waiting for her, leaning back against the wall beside the door with his arms folded across his chest. “Ready to go?”

She nodded, falling in step with him as they approached the quinjet that already had its ramp down. “Where are we going, exactly?”

He shrugged. “Didn't I say doughnuts? I dunno. Restless, not wanting big groups of people...” His hand lingered on the small of her back as they made their way up the ramp and into the small aircraft. “We'll figure it out.”

He went immediately to the pilot's seat, and after a second's hesitation Darcy sat down in the chair next to him. She'd been on a quinjet all of twice, and never up here where all of the buttons and dials were. It seemed a little surreal. Tony had found his suit jacket, and was sitting beside her in his formal wear just ready to fly the thing.

They quickly left the city behind. Darcy stared below her at the lights they passed over, the little bit of traffic that was out on the road. “This is so weird.”

“What's that?”

She glanced over at him before turning her attention back to the ground far beneath them. “The fact that I'm in my dress, you're in your suit, and we're flying to god knows where on New Year's Eve for doughnuts?” She shook her head. “Is anywhere that sells doughnuts even going to be open?”

“I guess we'll find out.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

The ended up stopping at a gas station in New Jersey. Tony set the quinjet down in a park and they walked to the nearest gas station. In addition to doughnuts they got coffee from the machine at the back, the kind that made cappuccino out of powder. It wasn't _bad_. It wasn't great, of course, but it wasn't _bad_.

The guy behind the counter stared at them like he couldn't really believe what he was seeing. To be fair, Tony wasn't making any effort to hide who he was, and this guy probably didn't see Iron Man strolling into his gas station every night.

There were _cupholders_ on the quinjet, which was amazing. They got themselves settled back into the cockpit. “So what's up?” Tony asked, easing the aircraft back up in the air.

Darcy shrugged, cupping her hands around the cardboard insulation thing that wrapped around the paper cup. “Just restless. I've been working so much lately, which is awesome, but I feel like it's all I've been doing. And even when I get time off, it's not really time _away_.”

“Then it's a good thing we're getting out.” He gestured at the big window in front of them. “We can literally go outside if you want, but it's a bit chilly out and that shawl looks like it's more for decoration than actual warmth...”

She grinned, shaking her head. “No, this is okay.”

“Sit tight, it's about to get better.” He wouldn't tell her anything more than that, all she could do was sit there and wait, sipping at her powdered cappuccino.

They ended up halfway up a mountain. It was snowing, like actually snowing. The flakes falling against the windshield looked so pretty. Darcy smiled, sitting forward to look up at the snow falling down at them. “This is gorgeous.”

“I'm glad you approve.” Tony turned to look over at her, his eyes moving over her face. “Ramp up or down?” He gave an exaggerated grimace. “It'll be a little cold out there.”

“Up.” Because as much as watching the snow fall like that would be pretty awesome and there were probably blankets tucked away at the back, freezing her ass off didn't sound like the best time.

“Good.” He pushed himself up out of the chair, moving between the seats. He extended a hand back to her, and after a second she took it and let him guide her back through into the wider space at the back.

He didn't let go of her hand, and once they were where there was a bit more room he pulled her against him, his other hand settling in the small of her back.

Darcy looked up at him, eyes wide in question. “What are we doing?”

An eyebrow arched a little. “Dancing.” As though that should have been fairly obvious. The lights dimmed down until there was only soft glow coming lights on the cockpit's console.

She gave him a look. “There's no music.” He dipped her backwards, making her laugh and tighten her fingers around his, grabbing for his shoulder with her free hand. “Tony!”

“Now that's what I like to hear. A hot brunette yelling my name...” Tony winked at her again. She gave his shoulder a light smack that he probably didn't even feel through his jacket. He pulled her back upright, dropping her hand to splay his fingers on her back just beside the other one.

“Excuse me, sir.” JARVIS' mild voice came from what had to be the quinjet's speaker system. “You said to alert you when it was 23:59 local time.”

“Start the countdown at ten seconds to midnight, J.” Tony looked down at her, hands warm through the material of her dress.

Her head was tilted back so she could look into his face. “What are you doing?” Like, okay. She _knew_ what he was doing. Her palms ran up and down along the front of his jacket, a slightly nervous gesture.

“We have to kiss at midnight. It's tradition.” His eyes were dark in the snowy night as he met her gaze evenly, but she still thought she could see warmth there.

She put out her tongue and licked her lips. His gaze dropped to watch, and he mimicked the motion.

The silence between them was tense, expectant, almost loud in its entirety. Darcy jumped when JARVIS started his countdown, giving Tony a guilty grin. “Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One. Happy New Year, sir, Ms. Lewis.”

Tony ducked his head to close the remaining distance between them. His lips were soft against hers, warm. She gave into the gentle pressure and closed her eyes, closing her fingers around the lapels of his jacket.

When his tongue flicked against her lips she opened for him without thinking about it, letting out a soft sigh as it swept into her mouth. He explored her mouth with a leisurely thoroughness and ended with a nip to her lower lip as he pulled away. “Happy New Year.”

Darcy smiled as she looked up at him, pressing her lips together like it would help her remember the lingering pressure of his mouth. “Happy New Year.”

He studied her for a long moment, his eyes flicking back and forth between hers. “Did you want to head back?”

She licked her lips again, and again he watched the motion. “Do we have to?” Okay, maybe that was a stupid question. They flirted a lot, sure, but she was basically suggesting, you know, staying for make out times halfway up a mountain.

A smirk spread slowly across his face. “Not yet.” He ducked his head down, and this time she was a little more ready for him. She nibbled at his lower lip, let her tongue dance into his mouth. His hands slid down to her ass, hot as they kneaded a little through the smooth fabric of her dress.

She was glad she'd changed her shoes. It meant she had to bend her head back a little more to kiss him, but she was comfortable standing there with her mouth moving under his. She reached up with one hand to tangle her fingers in the back of his dark hair.

There was no telling how long they stood there like that, but Darcy wanted more. Without pulling away, she undid the button on his suit jacket and reached up to push it off of his shoulders. Tony let his hands fall to his sides to help her, apparently not caring when it fell to the floor.

Then she did pull away. Her teeth caught around her lower lip as her eyes moved over his upper body. “You look good like that.”

An eyebrow arched. “If you think I'm not filing that away for later use, you're absolutely wrong.”

“That's just not playing fair. I have a hard enough time trying to get work done around you as it is.” Strictly speaking, Darcy had her own office. She hardly used it, though, instead preferring to get her work done in the labspace that Bruce and Tony shared. Tony had a habit of putting himself in her personal space and distracting her until Bruce told him to let her work because _he_ was trying to work.

“I'll give you a hard time.” That smirk again.

Her eyebrows raised as she looked up at him. “That a promise, or...”

His mouth was on hers again, not the slow exploration of before but a hungry, devouring kiss that sent thrills of heat through her. His hand were on her hips, guiding her backwards until she bumped into _something_.

She reached up to loosen his tie, her fingers falling to pull apart the waistcoat that really did look pretty awesome on him. The buttons on his shirt came next. She tugged the front of it up out of his pants and when it was open spread it wide to let her fingers trace over the planes of his torso, letting out a contented sigh.

When he pulled back to loosen his tie even more and pull it off, Darcy leaned forward to let her mouth explore along the same ridges and hollows that her fingers had just followed. He groaned when she let her tongue flick across one tight nipple. “Fuck. You're gonna kill me, Darce.”

She straightened up, eyes widening innocently. “I'll stop, then. After all, you're my ride back. I don't want to be stuck out here.”

His hands found her hips and he spun her away from him. She was facing the high back part of the table she'd bumped, and she braced her hands against it as his hands found her zipper. He pulled it down in one long, smooth motion, and her dress fell to pool at her feet. That was probably going to ruin it, but she had a hard time caring as his fingers skimmed up and down over her back. One deft flick had her bra falling open, and she pulled it off, letting it fall after the dress.

There were blankets on the quinjet. Tony spread them out on the floor on top of each other to provide a little padding, and Darcy very soon found herself on her back on top of them. Tony's mouth was making a hot trail across her chest, his long fingers sliding slowly up the inside of her thigh. One fingertip traced lightly along her center at the same time as his lips fastened over one dusky nipple.

She let out a long moan, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She pushed her hips up towards him, seeking more contact. He obliged her, one finger pressing in until it was rolling back and forth over her clit. “Oh god.”

“Close.” He nipped at the skin just beside her areola, and she sucked in a sharp gasp. He was pressed up against her side, she could feel his erection pressing heavy against her thigh. His mouth sealed over the pebbled peak again, drawing it deep into his mouth. She arched up off the blanket towards him as jolts of pleasure shot through her.

The heat in her body was coiling tighter and tighter. She reached down and moved his hand just a little, and the moan she let out had him making a pleased-sounding noise that vibrated through her. She came with a long sigh, her fingers closing around his wrist.

“You look good like that.” His voice was a low murmur that sent a jolt of heat twisting through her. He eased away, kneeling on the blanket for a second to get his pants and the boxer briefs underneath down.

“Does this mean we're doing this again?” Darcy caught her lip between her teeth as she watched him.

“You're on birth control, right?” When she nodded he settled between her parted legs, leaning forward to line himself with the entrance to her pussy. He pushed forward, one slick guide until his pelvis was resting against hers, and she let out another sigh. “As much as you'll let me.” His hands braced on either side of her head and he looked down into her eyes.

Her feet were flat against the blanket for leverage as she rolled her hips up to meet him. “You think you can keep up?”

Tony shifted back a little, one hand sliding under her ass to lift it up off the ground. His next sharp thrust had her gasping as the head of his cock pushed over that one spot that would have her seeing stars. “Can you?”

His deep, measured strokes nudged against her g-spot every time until she was whimpering, clutching at him. She moved up to meet him every time, and soon she could feel the haze of pleasure narrowing down around her again. He groaned as her orgasm rolled over her, her cunt clenching rhythmically around him.

It wasn't long before he started to lose his tempo, his motions getting jerky, staying deeper. He stiffened over her, and she felt the pulse of his own release deep inside her body. She pulled him down on top of her. He'd had to move in a bit, those muscles were pretty but they were heavy. But for now this was nice.

“So?” His fingers trailed through her hair where it was spread across the blanket. “Feel better? Less restless?”

“Mm, much.” She paused, stroking over the outside of his wrist. “Thanks for bringing me out here. Although the rest of my coffee is probably cold.” She made a face.

She felt him shift with his huff of amusement. “I'll make some more when we get back.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday!!! I hope you liked it :D


End file.
